A storage system of one type includes a plurality of memory modules, each of which includes a storage medium such as non-volatile semiconductor memory. In such a storage system, the non-volatile semiconductor memories are nanoscaled to increase storage capacity. However, because the nanoscaling of the non-volatile semiconductor memories may shorten the overwriting life thereof, the reliability of non-volatile semiconductor memories may decrease.